The present invention relates to a manually-operated labeler which is adapted to turn a label carrying carrier strip at a carrier strip turnback part of reciprocating movement of a hand lever and to separate labels one by one from the carrier strip.
This type of conventional labeler has disadvantages since the printing apparatus which prints numerals and symbols is held between the forked operating ends of the lever.
The construction of the lever is complicated and therefore the space in the labeler is not effectively utilized. Assembly of the labeler is difficult since it is necessary that the printing face of the printing apparatus be parallel to the label receiving surface opposite to the printing face. If the case is a side-opening type case, the carrier strip cannot be set from the side because the operating part of the lever hinders the setting.
An object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which only one side of the printing apparatus is supported by the operating part so that there is no operating part of the lever in the opening even when the case is opened from the other side.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which the printing apparatus is coupled to the operating part of the lever so as to be movable and the printing face of the printing apparatus comes in close contact with a label without being inclined.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which the space in the case is effectively utilized owing to the non-forked construction of the operating part of the lever.